vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127456-no-farming-trainer
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Trees aren't Farming, but yes anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- There used to be a Farming trainer in Closed Beta. Since Farming ended up being just a hobby that only granted you the ability to kill plants (there was originally going to be more too it but they devoted their time to solving issues in real Tradeskills), one of the specific pieces of feedback we gave that they acted upon was there was no point in making you go to an NPC when it could just be auto unlocked at the correct level. There is still a Farming skill, it is just granted invisibly when you reach level 10. They kept the Cooking Trainer because it involves buying recipes and using them at a station so they felt it was worth leading you to it with a breadcrumb. As for attacking the plant not making sense? I suppose it doesn't if you're expecting this game to be like others. However since nearly everything on Nexus is out to kill you, it doesn't seem too unreasonable to me. Besides, it is far more seamless to have something that works simply by using the attacks you already have, instead of Yet another clickable object (in a game that frankly has too many), or yet another tool to equip. | |} ---- Ah ok, finaly got some answers. I have been goggling like crazy for an answer. Based on what you said, i guess it makes sense why the trainer was removed. The idea of attacking a plant, or just clicking on it, well, the idea i had in mind was that if you had farming skills, it could give you more seeds or more of the said plant when your farming skill is higher than jsut attacking it. Anyways, thanks for answering my question, as others i have asked just made fun of me (consider that i wasnt a closed beta player). | |} ---- ---- It is indeed one of the best games i played and have the best community, though, the people that was around Crimson Badlands where probably not the best kind (just my luck i guess lol), Naybe they just wanted to tease me til i figured it out on my own, In any case, i got my answers here in the forums wich i am thankful for. | |} ---- ---- ---- Engineer builders don't build Volatility out of flowers. Energy Auger, Bio Shell or Pulse Blast at least don't, have not tested those on plants. So unless i am fighting a mob while picking flowers, i need to spam a builder (both of mine have cd's) or use other abilities on cooldown. it's annoying, and time consuming. | |} ---- who and where was someone making fun of you about this? | |} ---- Around Whitewale. It wasnt the harsh kind of thing they did, but more like teasing. Who i cant remember though, but it doesnt mather. I got ym answers here in the forums. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----